Quebranto
by Tete93
Summary: What if donde Merope decide deshacerse de su hijo. Esta historia participa en el Reto temático de octubre "Bloody Mary, la niña de la curva y otras leyendas urbanas" de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


_**Esta historia participa en el Reto temático de octubre "Bloody Mary, la niña de la curva y otras leyendas urbanas" de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

 _ **El reto:**_ Adaptar una leyenda urbana al universo de Harry Potter.

 **Mi leyenda:** La llorona

 **Disclaimer:** Si lo reconocen le pertenece a Rowling, yo no gano ni ½ knut por escribir esto.

Quiero dar mil gracias a **Kristy SR** por ser mi beta. Te lo agradezco muchísimo :D

 **Quebranto**

No era culpa de Merope haberse enamorado de Tom Riddle. Sin competencia alguna, él era el hombre más atractivo de Pequeño Hangleton, con su sedoso cabello oscuro, sus afilados pómulos y sus bellos ojos. Todas las chicas del pueblo morían por él y Merope no era la excepción. Pero lo que la tenía realmente cautivada, era su amabilidad. Todos los días Merope lo veía pasar y le regalaba una sonrisa, y él siempre se la devolvía. Después de años de no recibir más que desprecio de su padre y su hermano, una simple sonrisa de ese atractivo hombre, quien era prácticamente un extraño, fue suficiente para enamorarla.

Merope no era una completa idiota. Sabía que Riddle no la amaba, que quería a esa muchacha que paseaba siempre con él. Esa joven quien tenía belleza y dinero, dos cosas inalcanzables para Merope. Pero ella tenía algo de lo que esa muchacha carecía: magia. Aunque era terrible con la varita, cosa que su padre se encargaba de recordarle a cada momento, Merope era una fabricante de pociones extraordinaria. Su padre y Morfin, en cambio, no podrían notar la diferencia entre un filtro de los muertos en vida y la poción espumosa para lavar ropa. Es por eso que no le fue difícil elaborar un caldero de amortentia a escondidas de su familia.

—Hace mucho calor. ¿Te gustaría un vaso de limonada? — La pregunta la formuló muy rápido temor a perder el valor que había reunido para poder hablar con Riddle.

—Sí, muchas gracias—contestó él. Se notaba que no se sentía cómodo aceptándole la bebida, pero era muy cortés para rechazarla sin remordimiento. Merope no era buena haciendo limonadas, pero no le importaba mucho. No era necesario que Riddle se la tomara toda, un trago bastaría.

A la mañana siguiente se dio uno de los mayores escándalos en la historia de pueblo cuando se supo que, el hijo del dueño del lugar, había huido con la extraña chica que vivía en las afueras.

Durante meses Merope fue inmensamente feliz, tenía la vida perfecta con un hombre perfecto que la trataba como a una reina. Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada, no pudo contener tanta alegría, todo parecía un sueño, tendría un hijo que criaría junto con su perfecto esposo en su pequeña casa en Gran Hangleton. Pero después de cierto tiempo la culpa la comenzó a carcomer, cada vez que elaboraba la poción, cada vez que vertía unas gotas en la bebida de Tom, cada vez que lo veía llevarse la bebida a sus labios. Todo era un recordatorio constante que el amor que él sentía por ella era fabricado en un caldero.

Tom parecía emocionado y feliz de ser padre, y Merope pasaba noches sin dormir preguntándose si el amor que él sentía por el niño sería suficiente para que se quedara con ella, aún sin la poción. Buscaba señales en todas partes: en su mirada, en sus gestos. Se convenció a sí misma de que el amor y devoción que él mostraba no podían ser solamente efectos de la amortentia que él se había enamorado de ella. En un ya muy avanzado estado de gestación, Merope decidió suspender la administración de la poción de amor y decirle la verdad a Tom. Él la dejó esa misma noche, no sin antes decirle que estaba loca. Que se alejara de él, que nunca quería volverla a ver. Ella estaba acostumbrada a los gritos de su padre y de su hermano, pero Tom nunca le había gritado. Verlo dirigirse tan agresivamente hacía ella fue casi tan doloroso como verlo marcharse sin preocuparse por ella o por su hijo. Esa noche, Merope lloró hasta quedarse dormida.

Al día, siguiente, se despertó queriendo convencerse a sí misma de que todo había sido una pesadilla. Pasó los siguientes días como adormecida. No comía, apenas dormía; pero no lloraba. Después de la primera noche no había vuelto a llorar por Tom. Y, muy en el fondo, aún tenía esperanzas de verlo volver, aunque fuera por el niño. Todas las noches se iba a la cama decepcionada de que el día hubiese acabado y él no hubiera vuelto.

Varios días después de que Tom la abandonara, en Nochevieja, las contracciones comenzaron. Tenía que llegar a San Mungo. No sabía qué hacer. La aparición nunca se le había dado muy bien, pero tampoco sabía viajar por medios muggles. Finalmente, decidió aparecerse, ya que la idea de perderse en el mundo muggle le aterraba más que la despartición. Cerró los ojos, se concentró lo más que pudo, y esperó que funcionara.

Lo primero que pudo notar es que sentía su cuerpo completo, que no se había despartido. Lo segundo que notó es que no se encontraba en San Mungo, sino en una especie de bosque. Los árboles estaban muy separados entre sí, y una fina capa de nieve cubría el suelo. La noche estaba muy oscura y muy silenciosa; el único ruido que se oía era el agua correr. Caminó un poco entre los árboles y dio con la fuente del sonido. Era un rio con una violenta corriente (coma) pero no extremadamente profundo. Se veía tan oscuro, que parecía petróleo. El clima estaba tan frio, que Merope estaba sorprendida de que el rio no se hubiese congelado.

Decidió que era mejor marcharse, pero un dolor insoportable la detuvo. Nunca pensó que daría a luz sola en un bosque desconocido, pero no tenía energía para volver aparecerse, y no sabía cómo salir del bosque caminando. No estaba segura cómo proceder (nunca había visto un parto), pero contra todo pronóstico, poco antes de la medianoche, había logrado exitosamente traer al mundo a un bebé. Merope no sabía mucho sobre bebés, pero éste se veía sano. Aunque el niño lloraba fuertemente en sus brazos, y ella no sabía qué hacer.

El pánico la inundó. No sabía cómo criar un niño, no tenía dinero; apenas tenía para alimentarse ella, y no tenía cómo seguir pagando el alquiler de la casa donde vivía. Luego, al pánico se le sumó la rabia hacia Tom por abandonarla. Sentía rabia hacia ella misma por haber sido tan estúpida de dejar de darle la poción de amor, sentía rabia hacia el niño porque sería un recordatorio constante del hombre que la había dejado.

Sin pensarlo, se dirigió al rio. No quería seguir viendo al niño, no quería tener que criarlo. Quería vengarse de Tom, quería lastimarse a sí misma. Con rabia, lanzó al niño al río, y la corriente se lo comenzó a llevar. Merope sintió una especie de alivio al deshacerse de él. Le tomó unos segundos arrepentirse de lo que había hecho, y aunque se encontraba muy débil, comenzó a correr intentando alcanzar al niño. La desesperación la comenzaba a inundar, tenía que alcanzarlo; pero cada vez que sentía que estaba cerca, el río lo alejaba más. Corrió y corrió hasta que no tuvo aire en los pulmones y sus piernas ya no soportaban el peso de su cuerpo. Pero el río fue más rápido, y ella perdió de vista a su hijo.

Se sentó cerca de la orilla. Respiraba irregularmente, sus manos se sacudían y su corazón latía con rapidez. No podía ni volver a ponerse de pie, se sentía muy débil; sentía que todo le daba vueltas, se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento.

No sabía cuánto tiempo pasó a orillas del río cuando escuchó el llanto de su bebé. La esperanza le volvió al cuerpo pensando que el río se lo había devuelto, pero busco en el agua y no lo veía. El llanto no dejaba de oírse fuerte y claro, pero si intentaba seguir el sonido, éste parecía alejarse. Buscó desesperadamente en el agua y a orillas del río, pero no encontró nada. Y el llanto solo se hacía más fuerte a cada momento.

Merope ya no podía contener las lágrimas de arrepentimiento y angustia.

—¡Ay, mi niño! —repetía sollozando. En su balbuceo se mezclaba el incesante llanto del niño.

Despreciándose a sí misma y deseando que el llanto se callara; sin ninguna razón para vivir ni nadie que la esperara en casa, se lanzó también al río, esperando por fin encontrar paz.

* * *

—Desde ese día, se escuchan por el pueblo los gritos de la mujer que desesperada llama al hijo que asesinó — terminó. Piers Polkiss, antes de darle un último trago a su cerveza. —Con su sobrecogedor llanto asusta a quienes la oyen. Los que la han visto dicen que es una horrorosa mujer extremadamente flaca y vestida completamente de blanco.

Se encontraban en el único bar en Gran Hangleton, pueblo en que la familia Polkiss tenía una modesta casa de descanso. Para celebrar que habían terminado su doceavo grado, Piers había invitado a sus amigos a pasar el fin de semana allí. Se habían hecho grandes expectativas para esos días, pero el pueblo resultó ser extremadamente aburrido y habían terminado en el bar bebiendo cerveza y hablando tonterías. De alguna manera, habían acabado contando historias de terror, y Piers les había contado la historia más famosa entre los locales.

—Esa es la mayor estupidez que he oído —aseguró Malcom, y toda la pandilla rompió a reír.

—No es más estúpido que cualquiera de las otras historias que contaron esta noche —se defendió Piers.

—Ésta no solo requiere hacerme creer en fantasma, sino también en brujas y pócimas de amor—intervino Gordon.— Yo diría que es bastante ridícula. ¿Tú que dices, Big D? —añadió, esperando apoyo del líder de su pandilla.

Dudley no supo qué contestar. Le encantaría poder asegurar que todo era una ridiculez, pero no podía. Había un secreto familiar que no podía compartir con sus amigos: su madre estaba distanciada de su tía Lily porque ella era una bruja y su esposo un mago. Que su primo Harry también hacía magia, y esa era la razón por la que sus padres le habían prohibido relacionarse con él. Que en una de las pocas ocasiones en que lo había visto, Harry le había contado que en su colegio había fantasmas. Que para su primo y sus tíos las brujas, pócimas de amor y los fantasmas eran más normales que los videojuegos o la televisión.

—Creo que es una idiotez —contestó, sin creerse ni él mismo, mientras sacaba unos billetes para cubrir su parte de la cuenta.

—Ya lo oíste, la próxima vez, cuéntame una historia mejor —dijo Malcom a Piers, quien por toda respuesta le dedicó una mueca con la mano que no es común ver en conversaciones civilizadas.

Los chicos dejaron el bar entre risas, relajados, aún comentando las historias que habían contado.

Habían caminado un par de cuadras coma cuando todos los cabellos de la nuca se les erizaron por un espeluznante sollozo.

 **FIN**

Besos

Tete


End file.
